conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Armed Forces of Ivalice
The Armed Forces of Ivalice are the overall unified military forces of the Republic of Ivalice. They consist of the Army, Navy, Space Corps, Air Force, and National Guard. Ivalice's military control system relies heavily on the civilian government, with the military being the executors of general orders issued from the President of Ivalice and the Department of Defense and Veterans Services (DDVS). The DDVS is headed by the Secretary of Defense and Veterans Services, who is a civilian and a member of the Cabinet, who also serves as the overall second-in-command of the military, under the president. To Department of Defense and Veterans Services works closely with the Department of State and Department of National Security in coordinating military activities with diplomatic and national security activities. Both the President and Secretary of Defense and Veterans Services are advised by a five-member Joint Chiefs of Staff, which includes the head of each of the service branches, led by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the Vice Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. All five branches are under the direction of the Department of Defense, except the National Guard, which is operated jointly with the Department of National Security. Budget The Armed Forces of Ivalice has the worlds fourteenth largest defense budget. In fiscal year 2009, the Armed Forces and the Department of Defense and Veterans Services had a combined budget of 22 billioni. Branches The Armed Forces consist of three primary branches, the Army, Marine Navy, and Air Force, and two secondary branches, the Space Corps and National Guard. Army The Ivalician Army is the branch of the Armed Forces of Ivalice responsible for traditional land-based and amphibious military operations. It is the largest primary branch of the Ivalician military. Command and operations are handled by the Department of the Army, one of the four military subdepartments of the Department of Defense and Veterans Services. The civilian head of the Army is the Secretary of the Army, and the highest ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Staff. The Army has a strength of 273,592 active duty soldiers. Marine Navy The Ivalician Marine Navy (IMN) is the branch of the Armed Forces of Ivalice responsible for naval activities. As of January 1, 2009, the Marine Navy had about 195,400 personnel on active duty. It operates 104 ships in active service and more than 970 naval aircraft. The Marine Navy has one aircraft carrier and three helicopter carriers in service. Command and operations are handled by the Department of the Navy, one of the four military subdepartments of the Department of Defense and Veterans Services. The civilian head of the Marine Navy is the Secretary of the Navy, and the highest ranking military officer in the department is the Chief of Staff. Air Force The Ivalician Air Force (IAF) is the aerial service branch of the Ivalician Military. The IAF posesses 2,104 manned aircraft, approximately 65 unmanned combat air vehicles, and several hundred strategic missiles. The IAF has 165,100 active duty personnel. The Department of the Air Force, a subdepartment of the Department of Defense and Veterans Services, is headed by the civilian Secretary of the Air Force who oversees all administrative and policy affairs. The highest ranking military officer in the Department of the Air Force is the Chief of Staff of the Air Force. Space Corps The Space Corps is the service branch consisting of Ivalice's national space program, aerospace and aeronautics research, and military technological development. Organization The Armed Forces of Ivalice are organized into four commands, Central Military Command, Northern Military Command, Southern Military Command, and Ordero Military Command. The Central Military Command is the overall command group for all of the military services of Ivalice, while the latter three are regional commands, having command over military units in their respective regions. *Central Military Command - Headquarters:North Koiwai Military Reservation **Southern Military Command - Headquarters: Fort Elijah J. Tomlinson, Republic Heights, Gallia ***Fort Elijah J. Tomlinson ****1st Army *****1st Army Engineer Brigade *****1st Mechanized Regiment ***Johnson Joint Reservation ****MDK Capital Defense Regiment ****Federal Military University ****1st National Guard Regiment ***Naval Station Dalvik ****Western Fleet **Ordero Military Command - Headquarters: Gilliam Air Force Base, Gardenia, Gallia **Northern Military Command - Headquarters: Naval Station Liberty Bay, Saint James, Califia ***Naval Station Liberty Bay ****Eastern Fleet Category:Ivalice Category:Organizations